


give me love like never before;

by prouveyrac



Series: glad I didn't die before I met you [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/pseuds/prouveyrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(based on the prompt "[saying I love you] with a hoarse voice, under the blankets")</p>
<p>The camp was filled with enough gossip about them, but this moment they would never have. This moment was just between Electra and Alistair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me love like never before;

The camp in the morning still held the coolness of night despite it being summer. It was enough so that, for example, two people could stay close together under a thin blanket and neither be too hot or too cold.

Electra was just starting to rise, the camp near silence around her. The only thing that stood out to her was the calm breathing next to her.

Her eyes fluttered open, taking in the sight of Alistair before her, his hair tousled and expression peaceful. One arm was thrown lazily over Electra’s bare side, his touch just enough to assure that she was there and okay.

Electra stifled a yawn and smiled before pressing herself up closer to Alistair’s chest. She herself laid an arm over his side as she rested her eyes again, taking in the calmness of her surroundings.

After what could have only been a couple minutes and Electra almost teetering back into sleep, Alistair made a soft noise and tightened his arm around Electra’s side only enough to show that he was staring to wake.

“Good morning,” his sleep-filled voice said, barely over a whisper. After she felt a kiss pressed to her head, she opened her eyes and looked up at Alistair.

“Hi,” she said softly, smiling up at him.

“You know, it’s nice to wake up to a beautiful sight like you.”

Electra could feel her cheeks redden and she averted her eyes but couldn’t keep a smile off her lips. “It’s too early for your sarcasm and jokes.”

“Well, technically yes,” he said through a yawn. “But I’m not joking.”

She looked back up at him to see him smiling lazily at her. He didn’t say anything, his eyes just looking into hers before down to her lips and back up.

“What are you staring at?” she asked, her voice soft.

Alistair didn’t answer her question, but he did say, “I love you.” His voice was still hoarse with sleep but it also maintained the peace of the camp. The camp was filled with enough gossip about them, but this moment they would never have. This moment was just between Electra and Alistair.

Electra smiled, her heart fluttering. “I love you too, Alistair,” she said as Alistair gently kissed her, his hand brushing loose strands of hair behind her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated~
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ g4nseyiii.tumblr.com


End file.
